1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser light pen, and more particularly to a palm size laser indicator, which is capable of adjusting the shapes of light emitted therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this age of information explosion, there are all kinds of seminars and presentations. During seminars, projectors are often used to project information on a screen. In such cases, the light has to be turned off so that the information shown on the screen can be clearly seen. If the lecturer or presenter wishes to point at a certain portion of the information shown, he/she has to use a laser light pen which emits a ray of light onto the screen to indicate the relation portion. However, with conventional light pens, they can only form a dot of light on the screen. The shape of the light emitted from the light pen on the screen is not adjustable to indicate the different degrees of importance the lecturer or presenter wishes to give to certain portions of the information shown on the screen.